


Passing By

by Eris10969



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Post fate/extra-CCC, ambientato tra la fine dello Zero e l'inizio dello Stay Night
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris10969/pseuds/Eris10969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuno Kishinami era tutto meno che appariscente. <br/>Era una ragazza assolutamente e totalmente anonima. Lunghi capelli castani, altezza media, passava inosservata la maggior parte delle volte. Non aveva particolari doti ne era particolarmente brava in qualcosa. Era una ragazza come tante che conduceva una vita come tante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing By

Hakuno Kishinami era tutto meno che appariscente.  
Era una ragazza assolutamente e totalmente anonima. Lunghi capelli castani, altezza media, passava inosservata la maggior parte delle volte. Non aveva particolari doti ne era particolarmente brava in qualcosa. Era una ragazza come tante che conduceva una vita come tante.  
Forse, l'unica cosa che la distingueva dalle altre persone era il non avere ricordi. A causa di una malattia, è rimasta in coma per così tanto tempo che al suo risveglio non ricordava nulla, eccetto il suo nome.  
E per iniziare la sua vita si era appena trasferita insieme al padre a Fuyuki.

Era ormai metà pomeriggio ed era stanca per la lunga passeggiata fatta per la città, non aveva mai camminato così tanto da quando si era risvegliata dal coma. La giornata era limpida e soleggiata, non faceva caldo e stare seduta in una panchina al sole a riposarsi era davvero piacevole. La vista poi era spettacolare.  
Iniziava quasi a piacerle, Fuyuki.  
C'erano molte persone che passeggiavano, gruppi di bambini, liceali o anziani. Ma si irrigidì completamente quando incontrò lo sguardo di uno straniero. Occhi rossi come il sangue che avrebbero terrorizzato chiunque.  
Avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena. Il terrore iniziale lasciò però quasi subito lo spazio a un caleidoscopio di sensazioni che si scontravano l'un l'altra.  
Rispetto? Riconoscenza? Paura? Stima?  
Hakuno non lo sapeva.  
Hakuno non lo capiva.  
Ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quel ragazzo dai capelli biondo oro e occhi così magnetici.  
Perché riusciva a reggere quello sguardo come se fosse così... normale?  
Nonostante le persone gli camminassero accanto come se nulla fosse, lui stava fermo a guardarla. Gli si accigliò lo sguardo, come se la stesse studiando. Non erano poi così lontani da non potersi parlare, ma la ragazza istintivamente sapeva che non doveva approcciarsi a lui. Come se in quella situazione fosse sbagliato.

 

Poi, ricordò.  
Faceva spesso dei sogni vividi, quasi reali.   
Sognava di percorrere un lungo labirinto. Sognava una stanza con drappeggi e un trono. Sognava una stanza piena di persone che le sorridevano, la incoraggiavano e la guidavano. Sognava persone morire e dissolversi nel nulla.  
E in quei sogni, lui era sempre li accanto a lei.  
Lui che combatteva con lei. Lui che la portava a viaggiare per i mondi. Lui che la comandava a becchetta ma che la ascoltava sempre e la guidava, che la spronava a fare ciò che andava fatto.  
Lui che sceglieva lei, piccola e debole, a qualcosa di più grande e potente.  
Lui che la salvava mentre cadeva nell'oscurità più profonda.  
Probabilmente solo lei avrebbe ricordato di quei giorni, ma non le importava.  
Ora ricordava qualcosa che non doveva ricordare. Ricordava di una vita che aveva trascorso senza ricordare nulla.  
Sorrise mestamente e si alzò da quella panchina, interrompendo quel contatto visivo.  
Non sarebbe andata a parlargli. Non ce n'erano i motivi, sarebbe stata solo d'impiccio e in quel mondo lei non era niente e sicuramente lui aveva già un Master.  
Il suo sarebbe rimasto solo un suo sogno, un lontano e sfocato ricordo di una vita passata trascorsa insieme e che ora non c'era più.

Si incamminò verso il grande ponte rosso che univa le due parti della città, verso la sua nuova casa. Lui rimase fermo, seguendola con lo sguardo. Forse aveva ricordato chi era? O forse la vedeva come un nemico?  
Nonostante Hakuno sapesse che le probabilità che lui la ricordasse erano pressoché nulle, lo sperava. Sperava di poter essere l'unica Master che Gilgamesh avesse mai avuto che a prescindere da dove venisse invocato lui la ricordava e sempre l'avrebbe ricordata. Voleva sperare di essere speciale, in qualche modo. E voleva essere speciale solo per lui.  
Non sapeva perché, ma sentire di essere solo un'estranea per lui in quel momento le faceva male.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli tutto, ma esattamente come quella volta nel Se.Ra.Ph. lui l'avrebbe ascoltata per poi ridere di lei, prendendola per pazza. Non era assolutamente possibile che una persona anonima come Hakuno Kishinami potesse essere stata la Master di una persona tanto eccentrica, vanagloriosa e primadonna come Gilgamesh, il Re dei Eroi.  
Le avrebbe fatto male per un po' di tempo il sapere di non essere più _lei_ la sua Master ora che sapeva che lui era li, che camminava in quella stessa città. E le probabilità che si incontrassero di nuovo erano altissime, ma avrebbe affrontato tutto a testa alta.  
Come _quel_ Gilgamesh l'aveva sempre spronata ad essere.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Non è nulla di speciale, lo so, ma volevo scrivere qualcosa per questi due patatini... soprattutto dopo aver finito la route del CCC!


End file.
